Mi fantasmita acosador
by istharneko
Summary: Yo te quiero". Me dijiste. "Yo no". Te respondí antes de marcharme.


**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Mi fantasmita acosador**

* * *

Querido Fantasmita Acosador de mi corazón:

Vayamos al caso: yo estaba en mi casa, sin nada que hacer, y sin nada con lo que entretenerme. Fue entonces cuando apareciste tú, entre bruma y cristales multicolores, lentejuelas y brillantina; como esas cosas que sólo salen en los cuentos fantásticos de castillos, príncipes y princesas encantados. Sólo quedaba que me dijeras quién eras y qué hacías en mi hogar. Porque ya eras dueño de mi corazón, mi alma y mi espíritu; pero nunca lo serías de mi cuerpo. Y cuando te tenía enfrente, a punto de darme ese beso maldito que sellaría nuestros destinos, desperté por la llamada incesante de mi despertador, y agradecí a los dioses por no haberme dado un minuto más contigo, una hora más en la que hacer algo del todo inapropiado.

_"Yo te quiero". Me dijiste.  
"Yo no". Te respondí antes de marcharme._

Los recuerdos acudían a mi después de aquel pequeño acercamiento entre nuestros sueños, pues yo te conocía en la realidad, te había amado, pero ahora ya no. Y me pregunto si cada vez que te veía en el trabajo, me mirabas tan fíjamente por haberme visto desnuda en sueños, o porque ahora ya te llamaba la atención; o en el mejor de los casos me odiabas. El caso es que me daba absolutamente lo mismo, pues ya no sentía absolutamente nada por ti. Mi corazón se había cerrado ante todo y todos, y no podía verte más como mi único amor, por mucho que lo fueses o quisieses serlo.

Es indescifrable el motivo por el que amamos y dejamos de amar con tanta facilidad en ocasiones, y sin embargo seguimos sintiendo ese remordimiento, ese deseo reprimido dentro por acercarnos a quien antaño fuere nuestro amado, u objeto de deseo.

Es indispensable saber quién fue la persona, el amigo o el enemigo que nos desengachó de ese amor del que habíamos perdido toda esperanza. Que nos señaló sus fallos y defectos, que eliminó de nosotros esa imagen tan perfecta que teníamos de él. Y sobretodo, cuando encontremos al responsable de tal acto, debemos darle las gracias por tamaño logro; pensar que sin él jamás hubiesemos sabido la verdad.

_"-Oye, ¿quién eres? -Pregunta ella.  
-Oh, ¿te refieres a mí, acaso puedes verme? -Responde él con una sonrisa.  
-Sí, obviamente. -Dice ella-. Pero enserio, me gustaría que respondieras a mi pregunta.  
-De acuerdo: Soy un fantasma."_

Creo que así fue cómo nos conocimos. Recuerdo que después de esa frase me reí como una desquiciada en tu cara, y tú te limistaste a mirarme con indiferencia. Estabas sentado en aquella oscura esquina de mi clase, en la hora del patio; te juro que no pude evitar saludarte. Te veía a cada hora, en cada clase, en cada lugar al que iba. Con razón pensé que querías algo conmigo.

Y luego te pensaste que seríamos amigos, y fíjate, me gradué en la universidad y aún te veía por la aulas, u luego en mi trabajo, persiguiéndome a todas horas. La pregunta que más me generabas era por qué me seguías, y por qué nadie más podía verte; sólo yo, única y específicamente yo.

No es que me molestase, pero verte todos los días y que siempre me observaras me ponía terriblemente nerviosa, y mis nervios afloraban al más mínimo resquicio de que te dignaras a hablarme, o siquiera a tratar de tocarme. Y lo curioso es que cuando trataba de golpearte únicamente te atravesaba.

Y luego empecé a verte en sueños. Sueños específicamente eróticos o con alto contenido sexual; y te aseguro que eso fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, ¿porque, quieres que te diga la verdad?

Me empezaron a gustar.

Y casi que te odio por eso, porque ahora me encantaría que aparecieras, no como el fantasma que eres, sino como un ser humano de carne y hueso. Y sé que eso no puede ser, porque estarás conmigo hasta mi muerte, escrutando mis días y noches, acompañándome una jornada más. En mis vacaciones, mis fines de semana, mis días festivos y laborables. Te estarás riendo de todos y cada uno de mis pacientes del hospital, y después de todo, te mandaré a la mierda una vez más porque como te dije al principio de esta carta, ya no te quiero, ya me desengañé.

Me vuelvo a preguntar una y otra vez si no eres una invención de mi ocioso cerebro, que no tiene nada que hacer en sus ratos libres, o si por el contrario, todo el mundo me miente, te ven, y quieren volverme loca. Sé que estos pensamientos son propios de una demente, ¿pero qué más da? Seamos sinceros, el principio de este escrito era aún más fantasioso que ahora.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo de estar a tu lado, y ver que no voy a poder deshacerme de tu imagen, de tu vida transparente, ni de tu insufrible sonrisa, quiero decirte algo: Te amo y me voy contigo.

Firmado: _Sakura Haruno._

**&**

-¿Esa carta es para tu psiquiatra? -Me pregunta ese ser con su voz extrañamente fina y su presencia nebulosa.

-Eso creo.-Ambos sonreímos, mientras una pequeña jeringuilla reposa en mi escritorio, llena de un líquido desconocido-. Es una despedida.

Me vuelve a mirar con esos hermosos ojos azules, y bueno... Sólo me resta decir algo: Adiós, lindo mundo de mierda.

_

* * *

_

**Nota: **¡Hola!, ¿qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí. Bueno, esta es mi primera intromisión en el Narusaku y también en este género extraño y con toque irónico; espero que haya salido bien. Besos a todos, saludos. ^_^**  
**


End file.
